


Korrasami Week 2015

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Haircuts, Internet, Korrasami Week 2015, Marriage Proposal, Naga, airport, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stab at Korrasami Week 2015 prompts: Flowers first and the rest of the prompts will be following chapters if all goes well so let's hope it does. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Flowers

Asami let out a sigh. The board meeting she was currently stuck in was drawing into its second hour. Usually these meeting didn’t drain on her so, but this particular event had cut into her evening plans. Korra had been so excited to spend a night on the town with her, and both had the evening all planned out. But tonight their responsibilities had gotten in the way. It was only fair she supposed. Korra had to fly off every so often to deal with avatar business, and Asami had a business to run. Both were understanding of course, but that didn’t prevent interruptions from growing on their nerves. Korra had however declared that this was only a setback, and Asami couldn’t wait to see what that had meant.

After the clock had rounded on itself for the third time, Asami was contemplating how to make it up to Korra when a curious thing drew her attention. She forced herself to blink several times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. But sure enough, floating gently through the air on the opposite side of the glass of the boardroom, was a flower just hanging there.

For a moment she wondered if she had dozed off and fallen into a dream, but she wasn’t going to draw attention to it if not and so far she seemed to be the only one who noticed. The drone of the presenter faded into the background as she observed the spectacle.

It was unlike any other flower she had ever seen, and obviously not just because it was flying. It was iridescently pink almost emitting an ethereal glow casting a thin shade of rosy light that fractled out through the glass. Definitely dreaming she thought, but as she stared at it more, she saw the trick. The stalk of the flower was twirling around, in a gust of out of place wind. A smile drew across her lips when she realized what this was.

Bless her thought Asami, she wasn’t the most subtle of girlfriends, but she got major points for ingenuity. The meeting was winding down anyway, and all that needed to be said had been said. So Asami gave her reasons before quietly exiting the room.

And she came face to bud with the flower that had yet to move. She positioned herself between it and the glass so as not to draw the board members attention. Standing here now she could feel the small but controlled force of air pushing the flower from the ground.

Gently, she reached up and plucked it from the air. The wind died down, and she examined it more thoroughly. It was definitely bizarre, but no less beautiful for it, and it smelled like the most potent rose. And now that she was outside, she saw it wasn’t the only one.

Hanging only a few yards away down the hall was another flying flower. This one was blue, but still as odd as the first had been. Asami was willing to play her little game and followed the trail, picking the flowers from the air as she went.

She was developing a decent sized bouquet when she first saw that she was not in fact the only one to notice this string of impossibilities. A cluster of workers was huddled around a budding purple flower and were marveling at it.

She grabbed it, adding it to the collection under her arm and hand waved away the confused expression of the workers. “Spirits.” She explained. “There just everywhere these days.”

The explanation was weak but it seemed to assuage their suspicions well enough. Asami continued following the trail, impressed by the amount of concentration it must have took to keep all of them aloft for the past few minutes.

The trial led her up two flights of stairs before ending just before the door to her office. By now the bundle of flowers in her arms was sizable, and a dozen different scents were battling for supremacy in her nose, each more pleasant than the last. She wouldn’t be surprised if these few floors smelled of a flower garden for the next few weeks. 

Asami took the last flower that was crossed around the handle of her door, before pressing it open. Sitting on the desk waiting for her, was a bush of flowers every color of the rainbow. Two legs were protruding from the bottom of this cluster clad in water tribe attire.

The bush parted, revealing Korra’s beaming and touch smug face. “Flower delivery.” She winked.

Asami moved up to her prideful girlfriend trying to contain a laugh. Around Korra’s head was a crown of the same flowers and it amused her to think of Korra tying them all together. The effort and elaborate planning of this whole thing was so ridiculous that Asami couldn’t help but love it.

“Isn’t this a touch overdoing it?” Asami asked in good humor.

Korra shrugged. “If nothing else I got so many dirty looks from the other woman in the elevator, so that was worth it at least.” She shook the flower bushels in each arm and did her best sultry smirk. It was adorable. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Asami laughed. “But most people are content with a dozen roses.”

“Well I’m the avatar. Gotta do things big.” Well she had certainly made her feeling known thought Asami. “Took me half a day to get all these too.”

“Well I appreciate it.” Said Asami, withdrawing a blue hued flower and extending it for Korra. “But I think you should have this one. It goes with your eyes.”

Korra’s proud front melted away immediately as both cheeks went bright red. It was so easy to make her blush thought Asami. Korra reached up to take the flower, but before she could take it, the thing twitched right in Asami’s hand.

Both girls blinked in shock as they stared at the flower to see if that had just happened. A few seconds passed and nothing more odd happened. 

“Were did you get these?” asked Asami, eyeing it suspiciously. 

“The spirit world.” She answered matter of factly. “They smelled better than the flowers down at the stands.”

“Are you sure these are flowers?” Asked Asami, and as if in answer, all at once and with a surprising amount of force every single flower held between the two of them began flapping their petals and leaves. In perfect unity, they arose into the air darting this way and that like a school of brightly colored fish. 

They hung in the air almost still for a moment before they soared from the office and out of sight sending a huge gush of wind in their wake as they did.

Asami turned to see Korra looking just as confused as she, when her crown of flowers came alive behaving much in the same way, shooting off almost too quick to see. But one little pink flower remained however, and it hung in the air in front of Korra’s face. It was clear she didn’t know what to do as the flower held it’s petals high as if indignant, before whipping its petals around in a huff as if they were hair, and storming off from the room.

Asami starred after it in amazement. When she turned back to Korra, a burst of laughter escaped her. That last flower had made a mess of Korra’s hair, who was sitting looking absolutely dumb struck.

“You know…” Asami gasped between laughs. “We really should start expecting this sort of thing by now.”

Korra brushed herself off, pulling a leaf from her hair. “This never leaves this room.” She ordered.

A commotion sounded off through the building. Asami moved to the window just in time to see the hoard of flowers erupt from an open window several stories below. They twisted in the wind, before correcting their direction an disappearing through the city in the direction of the spirit portal drawing every eye with them as they went.

“I think we’re too late for that.” Asami smiled. 

Korra visibly deflated. “Sorry, that could have gone better.”

Asami turned, and withdraw a small branch of cherry blossom from the tree in the corner of her office and delicately placed it behind Korra’s ear. Once it was secure, she planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. “It was a very sweet gesture.”

Korra’s spirit was instantly lifted again as she leapt from her perch against Asami’s desk. The two grabbed for each other’s hands before leaning in for a mutual kiss.

“Wanna go find some more trouble?” asked Korra once their lips had parted.

Asami grinned. “You know it.”


	2. Day 2 - Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gals get into a spat, and lose part of something very precious.

A burst of flames flew close enough to Asami’s shoulder she could feel it singing the surface of her jacket. Across the yard only a few yards away, Korra was sidestepping boulder after boulder being hurled at her by an earthbending thug. After the third boulder, his pattern was clear, and Korra raised her foot drawing up a brick from the courtyard’s foundation and sent it hurtling under the benders’ outstretched arm and nailing him right in the chest.

The man let out a gagging cough as he went sprawling to the ground. Four restraints of earth sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around his limbs, and just like that he was out of the fight.

Asami was having more trouble with her combatant. This guy had figured out that keeping her away from him was his best bet. And so he was firing off barrage after barrage of heated blasts and had her pinned down behind a pile of crates. She couldn’t close the distance between them in such an open area.

She and Korra were escorting a container of her new prototypes. Asami had the uneasy feeling that someone would try and snatch them in a gambit of corporate espionage. So she had asked if Korra would run backup on this with her and of course she had said yes. Turns out that was a good gut feeling she had.

The heat died away, and the salvo was blocked by Korra who had come in from the side with a jet of water. Asami peaked over her cover to see the firebender on his back leg unable to take the focus of the avatar, but Asami also saw that someone else was running in from the side. The woman was flinging her jacket off and Asami saw that this thug had a harness and cable system tied around her back much like the republic city police had.

Korra hadn’t seen her, and with a fluid motion the metal bender whipped out the cable and latched it around Korra’s wrist. In a moment she had been flipped onto her side and slammed into the earth. Korra severed the cable with a jet of fire, but the firebender was making his move coming in from Korra’s blind side.

But Asami had not sat idly by watching this happen, and had closed the distance between herself and the firebender in half a second. Before he could land any sort of blow on Korra, Asami found the back of his knee with her foot and side swept him to the ground.

She reached out with her glove to knock him out, but the firebender was no amateur. Halfway in his fall he had collected himself, and used the momentum to steady himself with a hand on the ground and whipping around sending a flaming kick her way.

An intense heat passed across Asami’s head, but she had rolled back in time to avoid any real damage. Before another jet could be thrown at her, another brick found its way into his chest sending him cascading across the courtyard.

Korra was up again and in a tangle with the metalbender. Asami looked and saw the firebender was already scrambling to his feet ready for more. There was about eight yards of open air between her and he, and she doubted she could reach him without him getting a lucky shot.

And so she brushed by Korra avoiding a whip from the metalbender’s other arm. “Trade you?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Korra nodded and rounded on the firebender, blocking a jet with a freshly made wall of water. In the same motion she whipped the cable from her arm controlling the metalbender’s own weapon causing her to stumble for a second.

When she had regained her footing, she realized she had a new opponent and without hesitation, whipped the cable around Asami’s wrist with flawless ease, but only because that’s what she wanted to happen.

Asami clamped her fist around the cable before the thug could whip her around, and activated her glove. A tingle shot through her arm, but the glove was a good enough insulator that she remained unharmed.

The thug on the other hand went rigid, a pained groan escaping her lips before Asami deactivated the glove, and the metalbender went down for the count. The cable no longer controlled fell limply to the ground after its user.

Asami turned just in time to see Korra tossing the firebender about with a gust of wind sending him hurtling into the stack of crates that used to be her cover. The man let out a groan before slumping over, dazed and done. Korra used her fire to severe a few sections of the metalbender’s cord and used it to tie up the remaining criminals.

“Done and done.” Said Korra, clapping her hands together to get the dust off of them. Now that the excitement was over, Asami noticed that something smelled awful. Something really close too.

Korra turned to her and gave a little look of shock staring a bit higher than her eyes. “What?” Asami asked startled. 

Before she answered, Korra bent a touch of water and threw it at Asami’s head. It didn’t hurt as Korra had a gentle touch, but that didn’t make it any less confusing when it happened.

But it only took a second as Asami realized why Korra had just done that. “Oh no.” she moaned raising a hand to her soaked hair. She brushed the wet strands from her front of her eyes, and felt her way down. Everything on her right seemed fine. But when she raised her left hand, she found that she could touch her scalp with not a hair in the way. That firebender’s aim had been better than she thought.

Korra took a few steps closer trying to contain and empathetic grin. “Is it bad?” asked Asami feeling around the barren patch.

Korra raised a finger to her chin in contemplation. “It’s… no it’s not so bad.” She obviously lied. 

There was a fountain in the center of the square Korra had been using for water ammo and Asami jogged over to its rim to peer into her reflection. There were a few wispy strands remaining, but for the most part, everything within two inches of her left ear was burnt away almost down to the scalp. She had been so wrapped up in the fight that she hadn’t even felt it.

She let out an agonized groan as she took a seat on the edge of the fountain, joined quickly by Korra. Of course this had to happen, thought Asami. She had considered wearing a helmet or some sort of covering before, but most times she got into these scraps she had very little prep time. Clearly just pulling it all back into a tight ponytail wasn’t enough.

“Kinda impressive you went this long without something like that happening.” Korra offered trying to be comforting. “I’m sure if anyone can make this work it’s you.”

Asami appreciated her girlfriends optimism, and was slightly annoyed at her own self wallowing vanity over something as small as this. “You’re right I’m being silly.” She affirmed getting to her feet. “Besides now I can find out if you love me for more than just my looks.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s in the top five.” Korra joked.

\---

Korra sat in the parlor of the highest class salon in the city. Naturally she had come here with Asami to offer support, but Asami had lost her nerve once in the boutique proper and asked if Korra would wait out front. Of course she had, promising that she looked great no matter what as she left.

And she had meant it. Every now and again she’d be caught by her beauty no matter how much time she spent with her. It always hit at the weirdest times too, and it would always embarrass Asami which only served in making her cuter.

She’d probably look great even after her head was shaved like an airbender, she thought though she was thrown off by the mental image. Asami without hair was like Bolin without a cheesy grin. It was just weird. Her hair was just so… voluminous and flawless no matter what they were doing.

It wasn’t a long wait, and soon enough Korra heard the door to the boutique proper opening to her left. She turned, and found herself caught once again.

Asami stood there almost shyly, eyes looking to Korra for a sign of approval. 

The right side was as beautiful as ever, cascading down her shoulder in the most gentle of curves. You could see its shine in the light, and could tell the softness just by how it looked. Korra had spent more than one night lost in those waves and knew them better than even her own hair. Perfect and eye catching in every way.

And her hair continued like that till about two inches from the top of her head on the left. From then on her hair was shaved down to the fuzz for the rest of the way down and wrapping around to the back of her neck. The shaved patch had a darkness to it, her hair already growing where it had been lost. And it so completely worked, gushed Korra.

It was radically different from the picture of Asami Korra usually had in her head. But she had been right. This beautiful girl standing in front of her could make anything work. Feelings were already boiling up causing a warm feeling in Korra’s breast, and she had to stop herself from dropping her jaw in wonder.

“What do you think?” Asami’s words shook Korra from the trance she had drifted into. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and she could feel herself blushing.

“Snazzy as always of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the real question is how something like this never happened in the show. If I had firebending do you know how rarely I would have eyebrows?


	3. Internet Girlfriends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra chat almost every day after being separated, but tonight Asami has promised a surprise for her girlfriend.

Korra sat tentatively on the edge of her bed, ready at any moment to spring into life. It had been five minutes. Five whole minutes after five o’clock. Asami got free of her job at four. From there she would return home, get herself situated and call her promptly at five o’clock for their tri weekly chat. She was very good about that sort of thing and was never late.

Korra on the other hand had started this situation either too late or too early. And whereas Asami would always look dazzling plastered across that monitor, Korra would be lucky if she had wiped off all the dirt from her face.

So Asami had come to expect a wiggly schedule. But Korra had managed to be on time for once, and Asami wasn’t there. She tapped her foot impatiently and nervously drawing the attention of her Lab, Naga. She peaked her head into the bedroom making sure the most important human in her life was okay.

Naga sauntered in and leapt up beside Korra on the bed. She was about to drape her chin over Korra’s knee when suddenly she shot up into the air and began pacing.

She was almost biting her fingers with nervous anxiety. Had something happened to her, she wondered. What happened if something did happen to her? Oh god was she in a car wreck? Alone on the side of the rode unable to call for help?

Korra continued going through this worst case scenario as Naga just watched sleepily on. Korra’s eyes kept flashing to the computer screen trying to will it into activity, all the while still frantically pacing. She was so frantic that she had treaded a flat area of the carpet across her path.

Don’t worry. Don’t be stupid. She’s probably just stuck in traffic, korra assured herself. Or she could be sick. Oh god she could be so sick that they took her to the hospital. Should I be there? How can I find out?

The two had been dating for years. But six months ago Asami had to fly off halfway around the country for business things. Korra was naturally overprotective offering to go with her, but she had her own job and life here. It would only be eight months Asami had promised her. Well six down two to go and Korra was already a nervous wreck. Every time her texts went unanswered for more than two minutes she fell into the trap of assuming the worst.

“This is ridiculous.” Korra announced to Naga. “Asami’s a grownup she can take care of herself. I’m working myself up over nothing.”

Naga cocked her head at her almost amusingly. If she could talk, Korra knew she would be judging her right now.

But it wasn’t her fault. Asami had told her that she had some big news tonight. So of course of all nights it was this one she was a no show on.

And with that the thoughts came back. Oh god what if she got promoted or something and they asked her to stay?

Korra fell back onto the bed, disturbing the poise of Naga. “Oh I’m such a wreck. Promise me you’ll never fall in love girl.” She demanded, rubbing under Naga’s chin.

Naga let out a small woof that Korra took as a yes.

What if… but before Korra could finish this last curiosity, the Skype noise sounded from her laptop. She was in her desk chair in a blink and nearly broke her mouse for how quickly she clicked answer.

A video screen popped on, and Korra let out a relieved sigh when she saw the face of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Hey Korra, sorry I’m late.” She smiled as ravishing as ever. She was walking, apparently using her phone to call.

Korra crossed her arms. “About time you showed up. I was worried sick.”

Asami laughed. “Sorry mom. I just had to grab a few things before I could call.” Naga let out a bark, recognizing the other most important human in her life on the tiny screen. She stood herself up on the bed enough for Asami to see. “Hi Naga. I miss you baby.”

“Oh she gets a baby and I just get a ‘Hey Korra’” she whined.

“You thought I was dying in a ditch again didn’t you?”

“The thought had crossed my mind. Anyway where are you?” Asked Korra only giving a passing glance to the surroundings Asami was passing. Her eyes usually focused directly on that beaming face.

Asami stuttered. “I am… walking home. So how was your day?” 

Korra missed the odd key of Asami’s voice, still too relieved that her girlfriend hadn’t been kidnapped or something. “Same old same old. This morning I tried cooking an actual breakfast and everything caught on fire.”

Asami paused in her stride a look of shock and concern splashed across her face. “Everything?”

“Well no not everything. But the eggs and toast and according to Bolin that’s an impressive level of destruction even for me. Naga enjoyed it at least.”

“You are so mean to that sweet dog.” Asami joked, pushing her way through a door somewhere.

“You loved it didn’t you girl?” Asked Korra, swirling around in her chair to face Naga. She gave another woof that Korra again assumed was a yes. Korra spun back round to face the computer and saw Asami was moving up a flight of stairs.

“What did you do today?” asked Korra.

Once more Asami’s voice was hesitant. “Oh I was busy. We have a new design we’re working on and it needs to be done by the fifteenth.”

“They always run you so ragad there?” asked Korra with genuine sympathy.

Asami shook her head. “No no it’s fine. I love work. It’s moving up deadlines that I can’t stand.”

“Well I know you’ll get it on time and it’ll be amazing.” Korra gushed.

“Thanks.” She said moving the camera closer to her face. “That means a lot.”

Korra was about to start getting sappy when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a groan. “Hang on this might be important.”

Asami nodded and Korra got up as did Naga. Naga zipped past her to the door of the apartment and looked at it with wide eyes. Korra made sure that her shirt was low enough to be decent, but gave up caring so little since she was wearing underwear, and opened the door.

“Surprise.” Smiled her dork of a girlfriend, arm pressed up against the doorframe in classic old fashioned movie star pose.

Korra wiped her eyes in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. “Asami?”

Naga beat her to the first hug however, running up to Asami and rising up on her hind legs to get a better position. Asami knelt down and started rubbing her belly and ears. “Hey there girl. I missed you so much.”

Naga basked in the love while Korra still stood dumbstruck. “I… uh… I thought.”

“I missed you too.” Replied Asami, letting go of Naga and sweeping Korra into her arms.

It took a second, but Korra’s senses finally kicked in and she returned the hug, and it wasn’t long after that the two found themselves in a kiss six months overdue.

“Mmm. Vacation?” asked Korra once their lips had parted.

“Yup. You can have me all to yourself for a week.” Asami winked.

Korra grinned sweeping her laughing girlfriend in her arms. “Love you.” She beamed. “Feels better to say that in person.”

Asami giggled. “Love you too.” She looked down and smiled. “So are you always pantsless when we video chat?”

Korra blushed a bright shade of red. If she had known Asami was coming back she would have done herself up more.

Asami laughed placing a hand along Korra’s chin and kissing her again. “It’s alright, You look cute when you’re cozy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay Korra, we all video chat that way.


	4. Day 4 - Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has to deliver a speech, but she and Asami can't help but to make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've read all of the chapters, you'll have noticed that the stories are flip flopping between the korra universe and a modern one. Is it weird for you because it's weird for me.

Beams of morning sunlight were peaking through the tangled vines and branches of the spirit tree growing through city hall, casting misshapen shadow across the square. Korra was tapping her cue cards together in a nervous tick, clearly hesitant about the upcoming press conference. 

Asami was sitting with her, and had been trying to help her with the lines the past few minutes. Korra had grown so much better at speech delivery, but there were times where she could still get ahead of herself. The cue cards were her idea to streamline any possible missteps, with Asami at her corner as a kind of avatar pep talker.

A crowd of reporters had already formed and there was also a police unit overseeing the proceedings. Asami thought it was a bit much, but it was a chance to see Mako who had been chatting with them a few minutes before. Bolin had come too but had since began mingling in the crowd.

Korra’s hand was wrapped tightly around Asami’s, and she let out an annoyed groan. “You know these were so much easier when I was calling out the equalists. At least then I could put some oomph behind it.”

In this modern world, it was expected of the Avatar to make speeches about the current state of affairs whereas spirits were involved. This event was just to establish a few amendments to laws pertaining to spirit heavy areas. Nothing major, but still there was a crowd.

“You’ll do great.” Asami assured. “And if you read a nasty article in the paper tomorrow about you, just remember you’re the avatar and they’re not.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Asami knew that there were days when the reporter’s wild fancies and think pieces about her handling of any given situation really got under her skin. She knew that feeling. After the equalist revolt, some not to kind words were written about her in connection with her father. She knew all one could really do was let it brush off your back.

“This isn’t a war or ten thousand years of darkness.” Asami reminded her. “This should be cake.”

“Cake, yeah. No big deal.” Korra declared confidently. She got to her feet, and made sure her shirt was wrinkle free. “How do I look?”

“Like a dream.” Asami smiled. “Like always.”

Off to the side of the building, the two were obscured by several of the vines. And so as a last exercise in confidence building, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, and their lips intertwined in a loving kiss, the kind that still had the power to send Asami’s heart aflutter every time.

And this was a long one. Asami’s breath was beginning to leave her but she didn’t care. Korra’s lips were so gentle, and her scent too enrapturing. But somewhere a clock chimed announced the new hour, and they were forced to part. 

“Be right back sweetie.” Korra whispered in the way that gave Asami chills.

She was left in such a daze, that it wasn’t until Korra was already turning to the pdium that she noticed the bright red smear of her lipstick across Korra’s lips.

Asami’s senses snapped back into focus as her eyes went wide with impending doom. She raised a hand and tried to call for her to stop, but somewhere in her throat her voice caught. A quiet, “Korra.” Is all that escaped her lips before Korra had already stepped out into view of the reporters and was halfway to the podium.

Asami’s palm collided with her forehead as she let out a horrified groan. Oh this is gonna be bad.

And immediately, the announcer’s expression dropped into confusion, as did several of the closer reporters with the ones in the back squinted to make sure what they were seeing was real.

Korra noticed but apparently resolved to continue with the press conference. She cast a hesitant glance at Asami who made over exaggerated motions of wiping her lips but Korra wasn’t getting the message and simply waved feebly at her. She then started her speech, the whole while receiving incredulous stares from the peanut gallery.

The shock and embarrassing horror of it passed for Asami who was now falling into the stage of appreciating the humor of it all. The dumbfounded crowd, the veins pulsing in Mako’s forehead as he pinched the bridge of his noise trying to cope with yet more of his two best friends shenanigans, and in the center of it all Korra, blissfully unaware.

Asami lost it, cracking up on the sidelines. She had to stifle her laughter with a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn’t disturb anything. Nobody seemed to notice, but she took another step behind the gnarled vines just to make sure.

It was agony, forcing her to clutch at her own stomach because the giggle fits were starting to hurt. There was just something about these mishaps with Korra that could find her sweet spot and hit her in just the right way to cause her to laugh in ecstasy for minutes at a time. Her eyes were watering as Bolin had smoothly slid up to her side admiring the spectacle.

“Is that?” he started.

“Yes.” Asami cackled barely able to contain herself.

“Does she?” he starts again. 

“Nope.” She answered almost doubled over with hilarity.

Bolin shook his head and sighed. “Oh she is just gonna die of blushing when she finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite any and all comments.


	5. Day 5 - Modern Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes all out to make an unforgettable night for Asami.

A cloud of a dozen different aroma’s permeated the air around Korra. She took in a whiff admiring the scents, and found them all pleasant. She never had any idea which kind to get, and it was for this reason she had dragged Jinora along to help her.

“What do you think?” she asked, pulling out her ear buds. Jinora had much better taste for this sort of thing and had more experience than Korra did which annoyed her given the age gap.

Jinora peered down over the stands with a finger to her lips in contemplation. “How about these.” She asked handing Korra a bundle of what the sign declared ‘Black Beauty’ Roses.

Fitting name thought Korra. She looked them over and thought they were pretty, but wasn’t sure. “I don’t know… aren’t roses kind of standard?”

“There standard because they’re beautiful.” Replied Jinora grabbing a few bundles more. “Plus you know Asami has a thing for red.”

That she did thought Korra. She caved and bought four dozen estimating that would be enough for her plan.

The two began to walk down the busy street trying to avoid as many people as possible. It was Friday morning and everyone was out and about. Jinora only narrowly avoided a car when they decided to jaywalk across a mildly busy intersection.

They had a lot to do before tonight, and as such had been running about the city practically nonstop. “Thanks for helping with this.” Korra said as they waited for a light to change.

“No problem. Not to be rude but you’d be helpless without me.” She smiled. Korra couldn’t deny that. She had graduated to the blatant ‘I like you do you like me?’ school of romance but hadn’t progressed much further than that. And this needed to be special. It needed to be perfect.

Just as they crossed the window of the nearest storefront, a call interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at her screen and saw Asami’s beautiful face awaiting her. “Crud! What do I tell her?” Korra begged.

“Just act natural. Say you’re out for a walk.” Coached Jinora.

She took in a breath and hit the green button to answer. “Hey there Asami. How are you?” she knew right away her voice was too eager.

“Hey…” Asami replied with obvious suspicion in her tone. She had been able to read Korra like a book ever since they met. “What are you doing?”

“I am… what am I doing…” Korra asked looking at Jinora.

“Walking.” she whispered in reply.

“Yeah walking. Just out for a walk I mean.” Korra breathed letting out a sigh. Jinora simply placed her face in her palms.

“Okay… Well I just wanted to call you to let you know I’m gonna be a bit late tonight. Work is getting out of hand here. Should be there by seven though.”

“Seven? Oh good. I mean uh… wow that sucks. Don’t work too hard now.” Korra answered, floundering for words.

“Oh I won’t. I’ll make sure to be at full stamina tonight.” Oh god Korra breathed, flushing bright red. “See you then sweetie.”

“Yeah… see ya.” Korra replied in a daze. The call went down and Jinora stood expectantly tapping her foot. 

“So that’s what a person looks like when they’re drowning above water.” 

Korra shook herself out of the love spell and adjusted her beanie. “I’m good under pressure usually, honest.” She looked back down at her phone for the time. It had just passed noon.

Filled with a sense of purpose, Korra resolved herself. “We have seven hours. Time to get serious.”

Jinora mock saluted. “Yes ma’am.” And held open the door to the dress tailor in front of them. Korra entered first, with Jinora hot on her heels. Thankfully, Jinora had an eye for this sort of thing.

\---

Korra stood in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had never been very skilled at the application, but her time dating Asami had taught her a few things. When she finished, she admired herself in the mirror. “Not bad.” She mused. It wasn’t as lavish as Asami, but a more basic cosmetic application suited her just fine. She was especially proud of the blue eyeliner that let her eyes pop. 

Next, she set about work on her hair. This she was much more versed at, especially since she didn’t have as much to deal with as she used to. She tied most of her bob cut into a tiny bun, allowing her bangs to fall across her forehead naturally. Simple yet effective.

Now for the piece of resistance. She moved to her bed and held up the dark blue vintage cocktail dress she had bought with Jinora. She undressed from the cozy clothes she had worn around town and slipped into it.

It felt better than she thought it would, and it had two buttons to synch up just beside her belly button as well as a belt that once tied, slimmed her waist in a very flattering way. She moved back into her bathroom and gave herself a little twirl.

The skirt which was inlayed with a sown on pattern of black roses spread out around her in just the right way to bring a smile to her face. Korra loved dresses, but didn’t wear them often for practical reasons. But tonight was special, and she looked damn good if she did say so herself.

She moved into the kitchen, pulling her jacket from its place on a chair and wrapped it around herself. And finally she moved to her closet once again for the final choice. Flats or chucks? It being late October, she elected the chucks.

Just in time too, as the moment she finished tying the laces, there was a knock at the door. She leapt up and dashed to the door, unable to open it fast enough.

And there she was, as flawless and stunning as ever. Her hair was silky and flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a short red dress that wouldn’t have looked strange in the 20s, and her lips smiled coated with a dark red that gave Korra chills.

“Hey.” She smiled and it took a second for Korra to collect herself and say anything back.

“Hey. Oh god Asami, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she beamed. “You do too.” Asami was staring her up and down which assuaged some of Korra’s shame for doing the same to her.

“I just need to grab one thing real quick.” Korra said. She jogged back into her room and grabbed her large side bag and slung it around her hip and ran back to the entrance closing the door behind her. 

“Are we not eating in there?” asked Asami confused. 

Korra just grinned taking her girlfriends hand in hers. “I have something special tonight. Follow me.”

Korra led her to the stairway, but instead of descending, led her up several flights of stairs until finally they reached a door labeled ROOF ACCESS. “Talked to the building manager and he gave me the key.” Korra explained in a lie. In truth she had swiped it but who needed to know that?

She opened the door with one hand, holding her phone in the other behind her back. And as she swung the door open, hit the button to cue the music.

A soft, hopefully romantic melody reached their ears from the speakers set up around the roof, and Korra saw the moment when Asami’s breath was taken away. Lining either side of the door and leading out up to the railing of the roof were several stands all with tied with the black beauties, gently swaying in the thankfully very light breeze. 

The flowers led to a table and two chairs set up to be almost picturesque. The table was covered in a white sheet, and a candle stand was already lit waiting for them. The thing that made it all work was the myriad rainbow of lights shining from the city skyline all mixed with the pale gentle light of a full moon shining down upon them. It was as romantic as she could make it, and the cool autumn air was perfect.

“Korra this is…” but her breath caught, truly unprepared for this display. Korra just took her hand and led her down the aisle to the table.

The tiniest of shivers passed through Asami, and Korra ever the chivalrous girlfriend removed her jacket and draped it over her.

The music continued, shifting into the first song they had both listened to together once they had officially become girlfriend, girlfriend, Run by Jasmine Thompson. The fact that Korra had remembered that was a special moment of pride for her.

Asami was almost too stunned for words as she stood looking out over the city in-between longing glances at Korra. On the table rested two platters, their dinner awaiting them.

“Did you make all this?” Asked Asami in amazement of the bounty laid out before them.

“No that was Jinora.” Admitted Korra. “But I helped!” she declared with pride. She hadn’t even set anything on fire. Her tight hold on Asami’s hand remained however as she drew her over to the railing. “But I want to show you something first.”

The two moved over to the railing, on which sat two of the fanciest glasses Korra could find. But the thing she wanted to show was the city. The city at night was something else and this was a view few ever got. “Ever seen the city at night? Really seen it?”

A thousand warm cold and every kind of light in-between flickered up to them. There was no doubt, the brilliance of the skyline at night made one see things in a different way.

“It’s beautiful.” whispered Asami before she turned her gaze to Korra. “And it keeps getting better.”

Korra blushed, before finding herself in a warm embrace from Asami. “This is amazing Korra.”

Korra planted a kiss on Asami’s cheek and returned the hug. “I just… wanted to thank you for sticking with me this long. I know it hasn’t always been easy.” They parted, both on the verge of tears. “You just mean so much to me, and I wanted you to know… how much I love you.”

Asami raised a hand to stoke Korra’s hair, causing her to shudder at the contact. “I love you too.” She choked, overwhelmed by the night. “Always.”

Korra took her hand, trying to feel it like she had the first time. With the other, she reached down to her hip, and withdrew the most expensive champagne she could get her hands on from the bag.

She popped it open, allowing the excess to fizzle out upon the rooftop, and poured into the two glasses. She set the bottle to the side and handed Asami one of the glasses.

They crossed their arms, each pouring as much love into their expressions as they could before Korra toasted: “Happy anniversary Asami.”


	6. Day 6 - Safe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comforts Korra after a terrible accident, then endeavors to make the transition back to life as easy as possible.

Asami burst through the double doors in a whir of emotion. Her eyes were nearly bursting out form her skull as she did everything she could to keep the full force of emotions from flooding out. The white room was empty save one attendant at the reception desk who was looking at her like a rampaging bull.

Asami was at the desk in an instant. “I’m… someone’s… is she hear they told me to come here?” She babbled almost incoherently.

The attendant tried to give a reassuring smile. “Your friends the only one in right now. It’s just down that hall and to the left.”

The words had barely left her lips when Asami was already hauling down that hall. She had to see her. She had to see her now.

The doors opened to her and she found herself in a bland looking waiting room. No, she breathed, I have to see her. To make sure she’s alright.

There was a young orderly standing in front of the door that must have led to the operating rooms. She approached but the man blocked her with his body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but you’re going to have to wait here.”

“What? No I’m going to see her.” Asami ordered, and it was clear that her aura of passion was much stronger than his. He was half a foot shorter than she so that increased her intimidation effect. The man quailed, leaning back but still stood firmly between her and the doors.

“Please miss.” He tried to ask but Asami was having none of it. She was nearly about to tackle him out of the way when she saw through the windows in the doors two men in white coats passing through. One of them happened to glance her way, and she knew he was Korra’s surgeon. 

She pleaded with her eyes, and he said something to the other man before coming to talk with her. Before he could even open his mouth, Asami cut him off. “How is she? Is she alright?”

“She’s going to be fine.” He assured in a deep voice that somehow had the effect of making his words instantly believable.

The greatest sigh of relief escaped her, and she could feel every rigid muscle slowly begin to relax as she was able to take a calm breath for the first time since she had heard.

“She just got out of surgery a few minutes ago. They’re going to clean her up, and in a few minutes you can go see her in her room.” He continued.

Asami nodded, too filled with relief for words. Suddenly her phone became very heavy in her bag, and she remembered the several people who were waiting for her to tell them the good news. Her parents most of all.

“Could… could you tell me what happened?” she asked. “How bad was it?”

The doctor smiled warmly as he began to explain. Korra had been in a wreck, that much Asami already knew. She also knew thanks to onlookers that the other person had been in much better shape, so nobody had been killed. 

Apparently, the other man had run a red light. Korra saw it coming and swerved so she wouldn’t hit him square and almost assuredly have killed him. The trade off being that she took most of the force of the collision.

The doctor explained that the wreck had warped her car, pinning her legs in-between her seat and the smashed wreckage of metal. They had to cut her out of it.

He continued explaining that her left leg had been badly broken in several places with one point even being an open fracture and that her right leg was broken at the knee. She was scraped up bad over most of her body and they suspected she had suffered a minor concussion.

All of this nearly made Asami sick, but the doctor assured her that she would be fine. When he finished, she immediately called Korra’s parents letting them know their daughter was safe, keeping the specific details to herself knowing that an in depth explanation wouldn’t help them right now. She then made the rounds for all of their friends, who were either too far away to come themselves, or already on their way to let them know too.

Once she finished, the doctor kindly took her to the room they had put Korra in. He left her at the door, which she gently pushed open. A curtain was draped around her bed, and when Asami pulled it back, she let out a stifled sob.

Korra was bruised horribly almost across her entire left side. Small white bandages were wrapped around her cheek, her neck and continued from just under her arm all the way to her leg which was wrapped in a very thin cast that showed that the internal bleeding continued almost over her entire thigh.

Asami clasped a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying but it didn’t work. Everything adrenaline wouldn’t let her release since she had heard came out here and now. She had seen her beaten and bruised before and this wasn’t even the first broken bone, but this was the worst.

Asami began to cry, both because she almost couldn’t bare to see her sweet Korra like this, but also because of the elation that she had survived. And though she was sobbing loudly, she was also smiling to see the gentle rise and fall of Korra’s breast. She was hurt, but looked so peaceful.

She fell into a chair at Korra’s bedside and delicately placed her hand over hers. At the touch, Korra’s breathing became even steadier, and her eyes began to shift under her eyelids. Seeing this, Asami immediately wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself resolving to be strong for Korra.

The doctor had said that it would be a few hours before the drugs keeping her unconscious would wear off, and yet here she was, probably only a half hour after surgery, and her eyes were slowly opening. And the first thing they saw was Asami’s smiling face streaked with the red lines of her grief/joy.

“Hey there.” Asami smiled. Korra was initially drowsy, but it didn’t take long for her name to escape her lips.

“Asami?” her voice was so weak and frail, but as she said it, she turned her hand and Asami could feel their fingers interlock and that Korra’s grasp was soft.

“I’m here.” She assured her, cupping her other hand to Korra’s good cheek. Her touch was as delicate as possible, ensuring that she couldn’t cause her any pain.

Korra awake still looked as broken as Korra asleep, but surprisingly a very faint smile crossed her face. “Did the car make it?”

Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity. Of course one of the first thing’s Korra would do was joke about the car.

“It’ll live.” She beamed. “And so will you. Is everything okay? Am I hurting you at all?”

Korra shook her head an infinitesimal amount. “I can’t feel much of anything right now.” She squeezed at Asami’s hand, and Asami knew that she was trying to make sure she could still feel her. 

So Asami stood to her feet, and lowered the bar at the edge of the bed before sliding in next to Korra. The bed was more than big enough to accommodate them both comfortably, and that was Asami’s main intention. To provide whatever comfort she could.

And Korra’s arm found its way around Asami, and the two moved as close to each other as they could comfortably get without hurting Korra. They found themselves face to face, brushing each other’s noses and hair. “Is this better?” asked Asami.

She smiled. “Definitely feeling something. But do you think they’ll allow this?”

“Let them try to stop us.” Asami smiled.

\---

“Welcome home.” Asami said pressing a button that opened the door to her apartment automatically. Korra marveled at the machine that was working the hinges to do that.

“Wow, that’s so cool! Why doesn’t every door do that?” she asked, as Asami pushed the wheelchair over the threshold. Korra had insisted that she was fine to push herself, but Asami insisted and Korra decided to give her that at least. 

It had been a month in the hospital, and in that month Asami had visited her every single day. There were times where she never even left, demanding to stay with her through the night. But finally they had been released, the doctors saying that now there was nothing left to do but rest. The real challenge would be the coming months of physical therapy, but this wasn’t Korra’s first time, and Asami told her she knew she could handle it again.

They wheeled around the apartment, Asami showing all the little things she had altered to make things more comfortable for Korra these next few months.

In the kitchen, most of Korra’s favorite foods had been moved down from the cabinets for her to reach, and the sink had been lowered for her convenience.

Furniture had been moved to the side creating wheelchair lanes, and Asami had even built a ramp, covering the several inch rise between her living room and the hall that led to the bedroom. A perfectly wheelchair acceptable living quarter. 

“Oh Asami.” Korra started sweetly finding Asami’s hand with her own. “You didn’t have to do all this. It’ll only be four months.”

“Six at the most. And hold off on that because you haven’t even seen what I’ve done to the bathrooms yet.” She replied almost prideful.

Korra didn’t argue. It melted her heart to think of Asami working, making all of this perfect for her so she could be as comfortable as possible. She had been with her every step of the way, and knew that she would be with her for every step in the future.

Asami continued to push after Korra had seen all of the changes in the living room, and wheeled her up, into her bedroom.

This was the least altered. There was nothing really that needed changing in here. She could easily get into bed by herself, (she had become quite good at hopping from bed to wheelchair and vise verse) plus she expected that she wouldn’t be alone for the foreseeable future and that was fine by her.

They came to a stop by the bed, and Korra quickly shifted herself from the wheelchair to the edge of the bed with ease with Asami sitting down beside her.

“Thanks so much.” Korra breathed, almost choking up at the amount of effort on display here. “This is all just so amazing.”

“I just wanted to make you comfortable.” Asami smiled almost embarrassed. 

“Well you have succeeded and then some.” Korra laughed holding tight onto Asami’s hand as they looked into each other’s eyes. “You’re the sweetest.”

She planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and it was Asami’s turn to blush, but recovered so much better than Korra ever could because that sexiness could never be taken away.

“Thanks, I try.” She smiled back. But then her eyes flicked from Korra to her open closet. “Oh, I also bought you a bunch of dresses.”

Korra’s head whipped around to see the closet and indeed there hung several new dresses just waiting to be worn. She rolled her eyes in good humor. “I can wear jeans you know.”

“But the doctor recommended loose clothing.” Asami said excusing her actions. “Those you can slip in and out of alone no problem.”

Korra looked back to her girlfriend in surprise and shot her an incredulous look. “Wow, you really have thought of everything.”

“That’s not to say… I mean if you need help and I happen to be around…” Asami started, and Korra knew she was being provoked.

“I get the feeling you’re going to be around a lot.” Korra replied, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“Of course. I mean without me who knows what could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always enjoyed Korra Wheelchair AUs for I am a monster. And now finally writing one, I might even want to make this a thing after Korrasami week is all done if I can find a new way to do it.


	7. Day 7 - Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes how much Asami means to her, and in the comfort of her old home decides to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. This AU is kind of a weird hybrid of modern setting but events and cultures are still from the canon.

“Honestly after everything that’s happened the last few months, I could use a vacation.”

“Let’s do it! Let’s go on a vacation just the two of us. Anywhere you want.”

“Really? Okay, I’ve always wanted to see what your home was like."

“Sounds Perfect.”

\---

The light’s from the Aurora fell softly down upon the snow and ice of Korra’s home in the north. She had moved down into the big city as soon as she was able, but this place had a beauty, a nostalgia to it that always brought a sense of comfort to Korra.

She was sitting with Asami, on the highest balcony of the Southern Palace. Asami had been so dazzled by the southern lights that she asked to see them one last time before they returned tomorrow. Korra had of course obliged, and the trek up the stairs had not been as catastrophic as they both imagined it could be. She would suggest to her parents that they install an elevator in this place in the morning.

But with enough effort, they had wheeled her up without injury, and now there was nothing but the peace and quiet of the tundra.

It had been a challenge certainly. This palace and her village down below weren’t exactly wheelchair friendly. But that hadn’t stopped them from enjoying themselves. And more than once she had caught Asami making minute changes around the place. Even enlisting her father to help construct a few quick and dirty ramps for Korra’s benefit.

“It’s a vacation.” She had defended. “It's supposed to be fun and easy for both of us.” Korra had objected until she realized that for Asami, helping her get around easier was fun and easy. She and Tonraq had without Korra even knowing one day, made suggestions down in the village. And the next day, all of Korra’s old haunts and favorite places were all fitted with ramps where possible. To see the people she had grown up with so quick and happy to help her was almost overpowering. It was kind of a long awaited welcome home for Korra with everyone trying their best to make her feel welcome.

Their timing had been great too, as Asami had been able to enjoy the Glacier spirit festival for the first time, and thanks to the generosity of the people Korra had got to go along with her every step of the way without hindrance. Nights like those were her favorite, where she and Asami could just go out, enjoying themselves as a couple. The comfort she felt around Asami was almost intoxicating, and it seemed every day that Asami grew more beautiful.

And she was beautiful now. The moonlight and aurora mixed down in such a flattering enchanting way, Korra often had to remind herself not to stare at her.

But Asami never minded, often doing the same with Korra, who nearly fainted every time she notice the way Asami looked at her.

“What was it like?” asked Asami, shaking Korra out of her admiration. “To grow up with that over your head every night?”

“I don’t know.” Korra admitted looking up. “After awhile it’s just normal and I don’t really think about it.”

“Well I don’t think I’d ever get tired of this.” Asami mused, and Korra felt that tingle again, reaching down fumbling with something in her skirt pocket.

“That’s what I thought.” Korra whispered almost to herself. Asami’s gaze fell from the lights to Korra’s face, looking as kind and warm as ever even in this chilled place.

“What do you mean?”

Korra sighed. “The first time I saw the city. I had never seen anything like that before. All the lights, all the cars, and all the people. I thought I’d never get sued to it all, but I loved every second of it.”

“I can imagine it would be pretty rough for a southern girl.” Smiled Asami, with a laugh at the name she had been called when first wandering the city on her own.

“You know me.” Korra replied. “I live for that sort of change. But I don’t think I could have made it without you.”

Korra’s words had gotten away from her, and she looked back at Asami embarrassed. But Asami shook her head. “I think you could have. But I’m glad you didn’t have to.” Korra flushed and Asami rested a hand on Korra’s thigh. “You helped me too. You know that right?”

Korra looked into her eyes, and saw the hurt just below the surface. But she couldn’t find words, and so she simply nodded instead.

Asami’s expression turned sad for the briefest of moments. “I… it was tough for me too. And if you hadn’t been there, if everyone hadn’t been there, I don’t like to think about what I could have become.”

Korra knew how much pain the thought of her father could still bring Asami. When they first found out about him, she never though she had seen anyone look so broken. Turning her back on him had nearly destroyed her. But the fact that she could continue on, finding a new path and still find a way to smile was one of the things Korra most loved and respected about Asami. And she had loved it, there that day when she knew that she had developed feelings for her.

When Asami had finally let her father back into her life, Korra had been spectacle at first, but as time passed, seeing the light in Asami’s eyes, the hope that there could one day be a bond between them again alleviated her fears. And that it was ripped away from her, still made Korra angry. Asami would never have the chance to say goodbye.

Asami had need this time away from the city and her life more than Korra had. Time away from the stress of it all. She had seen Asami smile more genuinely in the last month than she had for years. 

Again Korra couldn’t find words, and so just rested her hand on Asami’s, whose touch was all she needed.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I wouldn’t dream of having it any other way Korra.” She finished, turning back to the aurora.

The feeling in Korra’s gut was reaching her maximum threshold. “Neither can I.” was all she could respond with.

It had been a month since their vacation began. And the whole while, Korra was building to something, looking for anything like a sign that it was the right thing to do. But the flutter in her stomach every time Asami’s hand touched hers was enough. And she had put this off for too long already.

This was it. There wasn’t ever going to be a better time, and she had to do this. With all of her body and soul she had to finally ask.

Korra’s hand found its way over hers. Asami turned from the lights which made her look more beautiful than ever, and Korra began.

“Asami um…” she had practiced, extensively, but now in the moment, too many butterflies were beating in her stomach for her to get the words out smoothly. 

“I just wanted to thank you. I mean you were there for me when I didn’t know who else to turn to. And I’ve realized after awhile that I don’t want anyone else to turn to. And now I want to be there for you…”

The two looked deeply into each other’s eyes, both glistening in the moonlight. Korra saw the edge of Asami’s mouth twitch a little like it always did when she was on the verge of tears, which was a sure sign she knew what was coming, and so she continued.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, we’ve been through a lot together and apart and as you know I’m just crazy about you and…” she took a deep breath, collected herself so that she could say the following words with as much passion and sincerity as Asami deserved. “I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Asami placed a hand over her mouth, but it didn’t hide the most beautiful smile Korra had ever seen. “Asami… will you marry me?”

She withdrew the ring from her pocket and held it up to shine in the glow of the night. Asami’s hand fell, and she was beaming, eyes watering with happiness, and Korra could feel those butterflies beating their wings all the harder.

“Wow… Korra I… I don’t know what to say.” Asami started. And Korra was surprised to watch as she withdrew what looked like the ceremonial engagement band of the water tribe. It suddenly struck Korra that she had beaten her love to the punch. They had both come here with the same intention. 

“You’ve said everything I’ve been feeling for a long time.” She continued, holding the band out for Korra. It was clear that she had spent time, researched and made it herself which somehow made it strike Korra’s heart so much more.

“Yes of course I would love that!” she laughed. Korra nearly swooned with that answer, and it was Asami’s touch that kept her steady. The two fell into a long, warm embrace. Holding each other, making every inch of themselves clear. Both were letting out their tears, beyond elation and beyond content.

“Thank you. For everything.” Korra finally said, brushing away the tears. “Okay, and you also have to promise to tell me whenever I’m being a jerk. And you’re never a jerk so don’t ask me to do the same.”

Asami laughed. “I promise Korra.” She tied the band around Korra’s neck with all the delicacy she could muster. And Korra placed the ring on Asami’s finger with equal care.

They clasped hands tightly, and neither wanted to ever let go of the other. The remained under the lights of the aurora for a long time, having found the peace they had so often fought for.

And both of them, leaned in for a kiss. It was somehow so different from before. Before it was moments of passion and longing and dorky romance. But this was something else altogether, something that could last. And both knew they would fight to ensure it would.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Korrasami week, except that i'll probably do the extra prompt sometime this week. Hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. This has been a crazy week, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for coming along this journey with me! And I hope to see you all again in the future.


	8. Bonus - Airpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way home, the two girl's flight is delayed by a blizzard but they find warm enough comfort in each other.

The telltale clicks of the shuttered tiles on the board sounded yet more bad news. Asami looked up at the board that declared the statuses of every flight and sure enough, Flight 219 had gone from a green bar, to red with the words DELAYED splayed out next to it.

A collective groan escaped throughout seemingly the entire airport, as flight after flight got delayed. Asami stood to her feet and made her way to the enormous glass windows overlooking the runways. There was a light dusting of snow just barely covering the grey asphalt, but that was not the issue. The issue was the wind whipping the tiny flakes to and fro. There couldn’t be any blanket coverage because the snow couldn’t rest for more than a second before another gust lifted it back into the air before dropping it somewhere else. It was a full scale blizzard, and it was only going to get worse according to the reports.

Because of this, Asami could only see about fifteen yards out from the window before everything become a hazy grey. Her eyes began to wander before focusing on Korra’s slumped over reflection.

She turned around, admiring the cuteness of her sleeping betrothed. She was wrapped up snugly in a blanket resting gently against her chair. She had drifted off into sleep the first time their flight was delayed. 

Their timing had not originally been so bad. When they booked the flight to return to Republic City from the South Pole, skies had been clear. What was going on beyond those windows is what Asami would call a freak storm. Now they would have to stay here for who knew how long?

Asami rolled her shoulders, getting herself a touch of exercise before settling down in the seat next to Korra. It might have been this movement, or the overall commotion of displeased travelers, but either way Korra slowly began to stir.

“Delayed again?” she drearily moans without even opening her eyes.

Asami was about to reply when a woman’s voice crackled over the airport intercom. “We are sorry to announce that all flights will be delayed until the storm clears. We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused.”

“There’s your answer.” Asami mused.

Korra arose from her slump, wiping away the sleep form her eyes before noticing the raging torrent outside. “Well that sucks.”

The blatant remark caused Asami to let out a small giggle. “Does this happen often? I mean with the snow and all?”

“Not really. Usually the air is pretty clear around here.”

Asami pulled out her phone on the off chance she could get a message to Bolin letting him know about the delay. He had been watching Naga for them while they were away, plus he was the one who was going to pick them up. To her surprise her phone declared the message had been sent. Whatever cell tower was near must have been clearer than here.

And it only took a minute for a response to come:

Gotcha. Just lemme know when you’re coming in. Better hurry though I think Naga’s going crazy without you two.

Asami smiled and showed the text to Korra who gave an uncomfortable little shimmy in her chair. “I still say we should have brought her.”

“I don’t think she would have fit.” Asami thought. Even as a puppy Naga had been big, and now she was up to Asami’s waist. “So, what should we do now?”

“Well if the storm is so bad I don’t think my parents will be able to take us back home. And you said that every hotel nearby was booked?”

Asami nodded.

“I guess we’ll just have to make the most of it. If we get bored we could grab one of the Airports wheelchairs later and get ourselves a race going.”

“You can’t fall back on that every time you get bored.” Smiled Asami. Ever since Korra had gotten home from the hospital, she had been obsessed with speed and learning every trick there was. It wasn’t even a week before she thought of the idea of a wheelchair race. At first Asami had a tough time as she had never been in one before, but by now she could keep pace with Korra and even won once or twice.

“I know, but I still need to teach you how to pop a wheelie.” Korra said a bit too confidently. Asami shuddered. The first time she had seen Korra trying that she had nearly popped a blood vessel in her brain thinking Korra was in that split moment before a fall.

In the midst of remembering this, Asami couldn’t help but let out a little yawn. They’d been here for about twelve hours, and Asami had yet to get any sleep.

Korra noticed this and looks down at the wrap around her shoulders before sliding it off and handing it out for Asami. “It gets pretty cold here at nights.”

Asami waved it away. “I’m fine.” She yawned again. “Just a little tired though.”

Luckily the row of benches next to Korra’s chair was empty, so Asami was able to lay herself out across them, before collapsing the closest arm of the wheelchair (A modification Asami had engineered for this exact purpose) and rested her head gently in Korra’s lap.

“See? Huddling for warmth.” She yawned for a third time.

Korra smiled. “That’s not quite how that works. We’d need to get naked first.”

Asami flicked her eyes from Korra’s to the surrounding travelers before shrugging. “I’m game if you are.”

Korra laughed and gave Asami’s shoulder a little push. “You’re the worst.”

“I know.” Asami beamed. She pulled out her phone once more and attached a set of headphones, one of the buds of which she handed to Korra. Then she found one of her calmer playlists, and hit play.

They both let the smooth melodies carry them off. Korra stroking Asami’s hair ever so gently and staring out into the swirling blizzard before the pair of them drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this it it. I made the speech last chapter but I'll do it again. It was crazy. I mean over 12,000 words in 8 days? Wish I could do that all the time. But I suppose that's a testament to Korra and Asami. These dorks am I right? Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my contribution to korrasami week 2015!


End file.
